


Natsukashii

by cherxcola



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hometwt, Karl Jacobs-centric, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), adopted family, what the fuck do I tag for this??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherxcola/pseuds/cherxcola
Summary: I don’t fucking know, hometwt, sad, happy, bee and puppycat, I need fucking sleep. No I’m not mentally okay and probably will never be 👍
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Kudos: 11





	Natsukashii

𝙉𝙖𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙞  
▰━━━━  
𝘉𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵

Hometwt

“Ranboo... RANBOOOOO...!” The energetic voice yelled out, it was getting closer.. who was it again..? I’d have to check my memory book.. where is it... wh- why is it all dark- 

“SHIT ████ HE WONT STOP PANICKING-“ The voice yelled out, obviously panicking. Huh, why am I- who is.. who is ████? 

Wait.. why is, everything is going white wh-

“Ranboo! Oh thank god you are fine..” Karl said looking straight at me, I had gotten used to eye contact with them. That’s always an upgrade right..? “Ranboo, shit! Don’t scare us like that...” Sapnap said with a sigh right after, why were they scared? “What happened?” I quietly said trying to hide my obvious anxiety, the others seemed to quickly catch on and quickly try to comfort me. “Nothing happened you were just panicking alright, how about we all just sit down and watch a show! How about uh,, uhm.. Bee and Puppycat!” Karl quickly said not wanting to keep the topic on me panicking. 

Quickly everyone agreed and Karl got the show setup while Sapnap made popcorn, it had always been odd for me since I was the tallest but the two always treated me like a kid, Quackity... well he was Quackity. Speaking of Quackity, he was out with Tubbo helping with Snowchester I believe.. huh.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally am running out of mind so take this whisky write more tmr and this is my first time doing first person, I hate it


End file.
